killingfloormodfandomcom-20200214-history
Crawler
The Crawler is an enemy in Killing Floor. Overview The Crawler is a hybrid of human and spider DNA and looks like a human male with mandibles and fur-like objects on his body. Crawlers walk on the ground on all fours in a somewhat erratic pattern to their target. When they get close, they will start jumping and will constantly and quickly attack until the victim is dead or they're dead. The large amount of damage they do per hit and their constant attack rate makes it very easy for them to kill a player. They are one of the most powerful enemies in the game, despite their small size and low health. Players with 100 armor and health will last about three seconds against a Crawler, while someone with 100 health will last two seconds against a single Crawler. However, they have the lowest health out of every enemy in the game, making it easy to take them out before they get too close. Crawlers first appear in wave 3. They often appear mixed in with other enemies and in large groups with each other. In later waves, five or so will accompany a single Siren. If someone is killed by or neat a Crawler, they will start eating the body of the deceased (or the initial location where someone died if their ragdoll goes flying). Tactics *Crawlers are one of the most dangerous enemies in the entire game and should be killed as soon as they appear. A single Crawler can quickly take out someone, so wiping them out should be a top priority for anyone. *Someone with a Winchester can be a great help in eliminating Crawlers long before they get close to the team. A single shot will take out a Crawler with ease. The Sharpshooter perk makes it even easier, as the faster reload makes it easier to get back into the action and take more Crawlers out. *A Support Specialist with a Hunting Shotgun can wipe out multiple Crawlers with no problem with a single Hunting Shotgun blast, but be careful. If any crawlers survive the blast, they'll happily attack the Specialist while the gun is being reloaded. *When Crawlers appear with Sirens later on in the game, a single LAW rocket can wipe out the Siren and nearly every Crawler with one rocket. Of course, take precautions when firing a rocket at a Siren. *The Flamethrower can easily take out groups of Crawlers. Being set on fire will eventually kill a Crawler. Roasting Crawlers from a distance will help keep the pressure off of other teammates. Historic Details 2.0 The Crawler first appeared in Killing Floor 2.0. His behavior is drastically different from how he behaves in 2.5. Instead of simply walking, he constantly hops towards the target in a zig-zag pattern to throw off the player's aim. They do slightly less damage than they do in 2.5, but are still very dangerous. Crawlers first appear in wave 5 or 6. Trivia *The Crawler's model was originally for the Shade, an invisible enemy that can be found in Killing Floor 1.0's files. Category:Enemies